Sword Art Online - Dissonance of the Core
by Author of Mystery
Summary: The world of VR, is it just an imitation or just as real? Kaito for the longest thought of the former, but an invitation to GGO from his childhood friend, Momiji perhaps might change his mind on the topic. Little does he or any of his new friends know that dark forces are waiting... (OC x Harem) (Rated M for language and mature scenes, eventually)
1. Prologue - Part 1

**_SAO: Fatal Bullet – Dissonance of the Core _**

**Prologue – Part 1**

In the Year 2026, the world of VR was still as popular as ever, despite the SAO incident people continued to enjoy VRMMO's as if it hadn't happened.

A new competitor on the market was Zaskar's GGO, also known as Gun Gale Online was gaining traction, its here we meet our protagonist, Kaito Karagane was messaged by his childhood friend, Takamine Momiji invited him to join her in this world for a tournament that was taking place in a few days.

Normally suspicious of VR, his thoughts were assuaged by his friend's confidence in the system, and so entering his first VRMMO, Kaito first had to buy the game and the hardware… easier said than done.

**March 2026; Kawasaki, Japan**

In a small little apartment, we see a young man staring at his computer screen reading an e-mail he'd received from an old childhood friend of his, Takamine.

_'__Hey, its been awhile since we've seen each other because of everything, I've gotten into this game called Gun Gale Online over the past few months, you should try it, a new tournament is happening were you can receive a super-rare item. _

_'__I know VR isn't your thing since because of SAO, but the AmuSphere is much safer than the NerveGear. Just think about it okay? Tell me when you're ready, the tournament not for another week or so.' _

_P.S. For future reference my in-game name is Kureha, see you later :)_

'Taka-chan was always like this, always insisting on everything.' Kaito thought to himself.

"Well, I can't be left behind, I should have enough in savings to get both the game and an AmuSphere, but it'll eat up a lot of my savings. For an old friend though, its worth it." Kaito said out loud

Changing out of his pajamas he was in earlier, Kaito left his apartment to visit the game store nearby, outside the window displayed a raffle game that was going on, the prizes included an AmuSphere 2; the next generation VR set that was still in production and a Collector's edition of Gun Gale Online, and the final day to join was… today.

"This has got to be a coincidence, well might as well try my luck." Kaito said as he walked inside the store, to see no one inside, but he imagined other competitors would be coming later that day.

"Oh, welcome would you like the chance to win in our GGO raffle and win the new AmuSphere 2 that's not even out yet?" A counter girl asked me as I entered the video game store.

"What the heck, why not?" Kaito responded. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked the employee.

"My name's Anya, I've worked here for the last few months, I'm into VR and console games; unfortunately, I haven't had much time due to stuff IRL, but I enjoy when I can." Anya explained her own love of games.

"Just put your name on this slip of paper and put in this tub, when the raffle happens we'll spin it and whoever is drawn wins the grand prize, first come, first serve." Anya explained the raffle one more time.

Kaito wrote his name down and put the slip in the raffle box and then started to browse around the store for any retro items, Kaito was a fan of retro games; Resident Evil, Pokémon and various other titles that had started to die out. He had gotten a sizeable collection over the years.

"Alright, the raffle starts in about a half an hour, so just peruse the store until then." Anya told Kaito as he was still browsing.

"Alright, thanks for the reminder." Kaito thanked the girl and gave a small wink her way, she giggled and had a slight blush on her face.

**30 minutes later**

Overtime a considerable crowd had gathered in the store and all the employees and the store manager were outside and seemed to be about to announce the winner.

"Everyone can I have your attention!" A loud voice blared, and everyone turned to see Anya standing on a step-ladder and a megaphone with her as she then started to announce the raffle.

"Thank you for everyone who participated in our GGO raffle, remember no hard feelings and please don't fight. We'll now be announcing the winner in a few moments." Anya said through the megaphone as everyone including Kaito started to tense up at who the winner would be.

After a good spin the manager put his hand in the bin and drew out a single slip of paper, everyone in the room was dead silent, the only thing that could probably be heard was a pen dropping.

He handed it to Anya who opened it up and had a small smile on her face, she put the megaphone to her mouth and announced, "The winner of our raffle is…. Kaito Karagane!"

Kaito opened his eyes in complete shock to hear his name as he was astounded and felt lucky to have won such with such high stakes.

"I guess Momiji was right, I really am lucky in real life." Kaito said to himself as he looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"We'll winner come and get your prizes, congratulations!" Anya said as Kaito walked up to counter to receive his new AmuSphere and his collector copy of GGO.

"Oh yeah, just for reference this collector's edition includes new costumes, weapons and includes a quest to improve your in-game home. There's also a new map to explore, but rumor says you have to beat the main quest that's coming up to unlock it." Anya explained the game's additions to Kaito.

"Thanks Anya, I'll tell my friend, she'll be happy to know about this and I can finally do some proper research on the game." Kaito replied

"Anytime, oh and if your free we should play sometime, just the two of us, huh?" Anya said as she gave Kaito a slight seductive smirk.

Kaito's cheeks showed a little red as he picked up the package and left the store quickly to go back to his apartment and call Takamine and tell her the good news.

**Back at Kaito's Apartment**

After getting home, Kaito began unboxing the package to find a smaller box, after opening it showed the new AmuSphere 2, the bonus was that instead of traditionally using a PC to operate instead it comes with a hand-held terminal to hook-up to.

He took out the game and opened the case and saw the small cartridge inside checking the AmuSphere he saw a small opening that seemed to just fit the small chip inside. For the sake of time he put the chip in, so when he had to log on he would be ready.

"Well time to do some research on GGO, maybe a few other games as well." Kaito said out loud to himself. Opening his laptop, he searched for the main Zaskar page and found the player guide for all new beginners and there was quite a bit…

"This is gonna be awhile…" Kaito responded with a sigh in his voice.

**AN#1 – This my new SAO story for Fatal Bullet exclusively, ****_"Dissonance of the Core"_****, where Kaito joins his friend Kureha in GGO and gets wrapped up in the many misadventures of a certain black swordsman and his friends. However, little does he know that a dark force lurks in the shadows…**

**AN#2 – Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow. I wouldn't be here without you guys.**

**AN#3 – Really quick, this story will also include the DLC stories as well, so I hope you guys join me on this wild ride.**

**AN#4 – On my profile, are the main loadouts Kaito will be using throughout the story if you guys have recommendations don't feel scared to leave something in a review. **


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, belongs to Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures and Bandai Namco Ent._**

**_SAO: Fatal Bullet – Dissonance of the Core_**

**Prologue – Part 2**

After receiving his new AmuSphere and copy of GGO, Kaito began to research all he could about the game's mechanics and any info about the world of GGO and its other lore.

"This is quite a bit, it may take a while to look through all of this, at least Zaskar is nice enough to organize everything nicely" Kaito said to himself.

"Okay, first roles; GGO has six overall classes. Assault, Tank, Destroyer, Sniper, Engineer and Support. Each role is assigned depending on skill and gadget loadout. Each class has specific roles in parties.

"Assault players are front-liners in parties who dish out large amounts of damage to enemies and can also take hits just as well, but not so well as a Tank could. Assault players normally prefer to use ARs, Photon Blades, and sometimes Shotguns.

"Tanks draw enemy fire and incur enemy hate to protect the team from concentrated attack. Tanks can take large amounts of damage but are not invincible. These kinds of players prefer to use Launchers, SMGs, and Gatling Guns.

"Destroyers unleash large amounts of damage and AOE damage to enemies. These kinds of players operate the same as Tanks but are more focused on firepower of versatility. These kinds of players use Gatling Guns, Grenade Launchers, and pistols for a light secondary, due to heavy weight. Heavy STR stats are most optimal for equipment."

"So, gear weight affects your player's armaments and agility I need to remember that, but there's still 3 more roles left.

"Snipers are specialists involved in long-range combat and support. These kinds of players use mainly sniper rifles and pistols, Snipers focus on long range support and critical hits to end enemies quickly in a fight. However, in close range their effectiveness is diminished."

"Engineers are specialists in debuffing and use of gadgets in combat. Engineers use their skills to lower enemies' stats and status ailments to support the team and diminish the enemies' effectiveness. Engineers are versatile in their loadouts, although the most common are ARs, SMGs, Shotguns and Handguns. Some use sniper rifles, but some skill is necessary for such a set-up."

"Supporters are specialists in healing and buffing their teammates during and out of battles. Supporters can use skills that buff up player stats and heal teammates of status ailments. Supporters are versatile as well in weapon handling, their stats are also considered even in terms of their abilities.

After seeing all the roles available in-game Kaito thought to himself after some time and concluded which he preferred to be…

"I think I prefer Engineer, from how it sounds its versatility reminds me of a mix of DPS and Support and even the debuffs are good enough on their own to ensure survivability. I wonder though which stats most effect an Engineer?" Kaito thought out loud to himself.

After a quick search of community forums on the Zaskar website it seems most players who went with Engineer specialized in INT, DEX and STR. He also saw a post from a player named Lisbeth, that most engineers in game can also run shops if they level up their Gunsmith ability, which allows them to either enhance or transform weapons from memory chips installed in drop weapons from enemies and bosses.

"There's even said to be an ability to change memory chips from weapon to weapon through an editor, though its mostly sold by info brokers or quite a high sum. There's even appraisers in the game that take unappraised items like accessories and weapons though it takes a certain level to appraise certain items and weapons." Kaito once again thought out loud.

_'__Man, this quite a lot, but those things don't sound so bad maybe I'll put some skin in the game as well, can't let everyone get too comfortable. Maybe open up my own shop when I'm not up to playing the field.' _Kaito thought to himself.

The next page was weapons that could be found in the game in…

"There are two types of weapons; Optical and Live ammunition. Optical guns are weapons that are light and easy to carry, they use optical energy packs for ammunition and are more useful in hunting enemy mobs and unsuitable in PvP matches."

"Live ammunition guns are weapons that more cumbersome, but more powerful than their optical counterparts, using live bullets and magazines to reload, these kinds of guns are useful in both hunting mobs and PvP matches."

"There is also a melee weapon in the game called Photon swords, these are the only melee weapons besides the combat knife that deal physical damage to opponents. There are many types of swords, but this kind of weapon is inly for those who can find the time to master its flow

"To think in a world of guns, there would be swords too, I guess no one can get off that bandwagon." Kaito thought out loud to himself, perplexed and interested in the unusual weapon choice.

_'__I guess both have their uses, I guess it all depends I what I want to do in the meantime. From the weapons they have available it would make sense as an Engineer to have some firepower on you and adequate ammunition and gadgets. But what kinds is the question, maybe if I ever met that Lisbeth girl or other engineers I can figure it out.' _Kaito thought to himself.

"Well I guess I'll make that choice when I cross that path, besides I should tell Kureha I got the game today." Kaito reminded himself.

_To: Takamine Momiji_

_Subject: GGO Invite_

_Hey after you told me about GGO, you're not gonna believe what happened, it just so happened that the game store I go to was having a raffle for a customer to win an AmuSphere 2 and a collector's edition of GGO, I entered it on a chance and won on the first draw. I guess Lady Luck really does watch my back, eh? ;)_

_I've just about finished my research on the game and its mechanics, so just tell me the time and date of the tournament and I'll log in around that time and join you._

_Really though thanks for this chance, I probably don't think I'd be doing this if you didn't ask me to, see you soon. :)_

Sending the message out, Kaito decided to check out the small pamphlet in the game case and see all the available content this collector's edition came with...

"Let's see… future update for a new open field and dungeons and quests. A Bullet of Bullets simulation matchup, use of 1,275 CP and 325 SP to power up your character and support Arfa-sys (_'What?'_), and two new outfits for your Arfa-sys, depending on your choice of roles. A special quest to expand your apartment room. An additional 3,000,000 credits to buy gadgets and weapons." Kaito recited the list of additions on the slip of paper.

_'__That is quite the list of DLC, if I must say.' Kaito thought to himself._

After checking a final check of everything and making sure everything was with him, Kaito decided to finish p some personal work…

"Guess I should get some work done today, I have some free time, might as well go for a ride see if the old girl can still go." Kaito said to himself as he looked outside to see a motorcycle he made himself. A Suzuki RG250 Gamma street motorcycle.

After his accident he decided to get his motorcycle license, he found something calming about the wind in his face when he went on rides through the streets. Grabbing his helmet, safety gear and jacket he headed outside.

**1 hour later**

After a relaxing ride around town, Kaito came home to see he had an email received from Momiji and quickly looked at her reply…

_From: Takamine Momiji_

_Subject: Alright!_

_I should've known only you could be that lucky, when you get here you better tell me all about it. _

_But that's beside the point. The tournament is this coming Saturday and starts at 12 noon. I'll try to get their ahead, so we don't have to waste time for both of us to register and make that easier._

_This is going to be so much fun! :) Really though to be serious thanks for accepting my invite, with everything going on at home with Sis, this was the last option I could figure out and who knows you'll meet new people._

_We haven't seen each other in so long, well I'll see you then Kaito._

She was right of course, its been years since we last saw each other, but even though its wasn't that big a move the circumstances behind it made it impossible for them to spend time like they used to.

Before going to sleep Kaito looks on a picture on his nightstand an old photo from when the two were in elementary school, Kaito and Kureha sharing a large hug, even though both were covered in mud.

Flushed for a moment Kaito put the photo back and started to drift off to sleep. In his head he thought, _'For the longest time we were always so close, I hope we can have that again.'_

**AN#1 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. Tanks again everyone.**

**AN#2 – Here is Part 2 of my Fatal Bullet story prologue, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**AN#3 – I have decided that Kaito will be an Engineer role in this game, I find the engineer to be an awesome class to play as it come with a little bot of everything. From versatility to firepower.**

**AN#4 – I have also come to the decision that Kaito will open his own shop, but unlike Lisbeth's shop; Kaito will instead use the Memory Chip Editor to enhance other players weapons. I also wanted this to be a sort of rivalry with Kaito and Lisbeth, as I think this will be a much better event than her original on in-game.**

**AN#5 – For this shop I'll also be introducing a new kind of chip, but for some originality I want to see what you can name it, also give a name for Kaito's shop; **

**I think Kaito's Edit Shop is to plain so I'm counting on you guys. Thanks for everything so far!**


	3. Prologue - Part 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, belongs to Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures and Bandai Namco Ent.**_

_**SAO: Fatal Bullet – Dissonance of the Core**_

**Prologue – Part 3**

**Saturday - Kaito's Apartment – 10:00 AM**

_'__Well today's the day. I should probably tell Momiji I'm up early. She'll probably wan to register early.'_ Kaito thought to himself. Taking his cellphone Kaito dialed Momiji's number and waited while the phone rang on the other side. He hadn't heard her voice in quite some time since there last time together as children.

Normally they only communicated through e-mail and barely had time to talk at the time, so they went on with that status quo, but for the first time even though it was VR, it would be nice to see her and hear from her again.

"Hey, Kaito you there?" Momiji answered the call and for the first time, Kaito had a smile on his face as they both talked about GGO. Her voice was still the same from what he remembered it was soft and caring as he could hear.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm all ready and I'm done researching the game and I think I'm ready." Kaito responded.

"Alright, at 10:30 log in, since you'll be a newbie you'll be dropped off at the teleporter just stay there and I'll find you." Momiji responded.

"How will you know its me and how do I know its you?" Kaito questioned his friend. "Don't worry about it, just trust me I'll know its you and you'll know it's me. Momiji responded with a chuckle.

"Alright, alright. I already ate, so I'll go to the bathroom, so I don't pee myself while I'm diving." Kaito responded with a chuckle while he heard Momiji gag on the other end and she hung up the phone.

_'__She really hasn't changed in these years. I really hope that doesn't change.'_ Kaito said to himself as he finally realized that omelet he made this morning was calling his name he rushed off to the bathroom.

After one-bathroom break and reading a good book for a while he checked the clock and realized the time, "10:25, might as well dive on in."

Connecting the hand-held terminal to the AmuSphere and inserting the game cartridge he laid out on the bed and put on the headset and he said those two most infamous words…

_LINK START!_

"**_Welcome, new player to Gun Gale Online, an MMORPG set in a post-apocalyptic future where Earth's population was ravaged and with the use of other-worldly technology, humanity has slowly started to rebuild and fight back against their mechanical tyrants and other monsters roaming the wastelands and ruined cities. Do you have what it takes to survive and stand out on top?_**_"_ A computerized voice narrated to him.

"A post-apocalyptic world with future technology, SIGN ME UP!" Kaito cheered in happiness as it seemed that this just might be the thing for him.

"**_You can now customize your character appearance, it would seem you have received additional content in your addition of GGO, you'll be able to use it soon so please enjoy your experience until then_****.**" The same computer voice said.

"Well believe it or not that default appearance looks exactly like me and I quite like the appearance in general. I'm not one for putting a lot of color on my characters in other games like this." Kaito said to himself as he saw the default template in front of him.

"**_Now please choose your name_**" The computer voice would ask one last question of you.

"Well this is going to sound stupid and retarded but my character's name will be Kaito, I don't care what other people say, all these names I see people with are just too much for me. Some are really cool, but why is the main question." Kaito once again began ranting about his attitude for this game.

"**_You will now be diving into GGO, are you finished? Yes/No?_**

Kaito tapped on Yes and suddenly a bright white light engulfed him and after a few seconds felt like being transported to somewhere.

After a few seconds, Kaito realized the light was gone and looked down at his hands, clenching them he realized he was in control of himself, looking up he was astonished to see the wonder before him he could a large, expansive city in the center he could see he could see a large spire with an orb in the middle, like a lighthouse.

Looking around him now he saw hundreds of people, both NPCs and players running around and talking to others. He could see some of them were wearing some firearms on their hips. Stepping off the platform he was still in amazement until a voice brought him from his trance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I was about to register without you, but I knew you'd be on time." A female with pink hair and a ponytail and pink coat said as she approached Kaito.

"I see you managed to log in okay. Been waiting long?" She said casually.

"Long time, no see M-Kureha." Kaito replied remembering the name she went by in this world.

"Well at least you remember the number 1 rule of VR: No IRL stuff aloud!" Kureha replied with her arms crossed.

"But still its nice to see you again…, hey what's you're in-game name by chance?" She asked her childhood friend.

"Uh…, this may sound dumb but its my first name in real life." Kaito replied scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Really, are you that dumb, well it's not a problem, Kaito is a pretty basic name and no one would think you'd use your real name anyway in places like these." Kureha replied unfolding her arms are she walked up to her long-time friend and suddenly hugged him.

Kaito relaxed into it and hugged back, "Its nice to see you again, Taka-chan." He replied teasingly. Kureha let go suddenly with a light pink on her cheeks.

"Oi, that's cheap you haven't called me that in years…" Kureha said, the last bits to herself.

"It was the first thing that came to mind when you told me about this, but regardless shouldn't we go and register we wouldn't want be late." Kaito suggested.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot but we still have time, so we should go to the local gunshop and find you some proper equipment that beginner set you have won't be of much use in the tournament were in." Kureha said as the two walked down center street passing by a tall building.

"What's that?" Kaito asked pointing at the large apartments.

"Oh, that's were most players in stay here in SBC Glocken, that's the name of the city were in, according to lore this was all made from a crashed spaceship and the humans from before used the technology to create this place." Kureha explained as the two finally reached the shop.

Ahead of them were few terminals one for weapons and another for gadgets. Kaito looked at the vast selection of weapons and gadgets and was floored at how much was provided for players.

"Oh yeah? Didn't you say you won a special copy of GGO, what came with it by chance?" Kureha inquired.

"Oh that, it came with extra content, a quest to expand my home at certain point, extra SP and CP, and finally 3,000,00 credits if I remember." As Kaito finished he looked at his friend as she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"WHAT!? What kind of copy is that!? That practically makes you OP in this early game. I mean I might be level 27, but still with all of that you may be catch up quickly." Kureha responded in anger but calmed herself seeing as she couldn't do anything about it.

"S-Sorry, that's just how it came when I won it, believe m e I'd rather be fair with it, but that's what I rolled I guess." Kaito panicked as he tried to explain why he won the copy.

"Well regardless you should have enough credits to buy you some decent weapons, gadgets and ammo so I don't think you'll be suffering anytime soon." Kureha explained as she walked up the terminal showing him all the weapons available.

"Its alright I've already done my research I think I already know what I ant to buy, and I know what role I want to be." Kaito replied as he looked at the weapon console in front of him.

"Well I'll but what I need for now and get what I need for later." He replied browsing until he saw a pistol and AR that caught his eye.

"Hey, Kureha what are LMGs and MGs classified in this game?" He asked his friend. "Oh, despite their appearance their considered Assault rifles in this game, there heavier than others but not by much." Kureha replied to his inquiry.

"Alright then I'll go with a pistol and AR combo for now." Kaito finished his browsing as he chose the SPB Night Sky handgun and purchased the LMG Nuage for his AR.

"I kind of expected you go for one of the lighter variants, but it is your choice. Also, I should tell you skills you get come with a certain class typing, so if you want to be considered say an Assault you would mostly have assault skills and few others, but as long as many them are Assault you'll be an Assault role-type." Kureha explained in detail how skills worked.

"Alright since I have extra points I'll do that before the tournament. The gadgets I'll be taking will be the first aid kits, frag Grenades for now, flashbangs and a combat knife for quick self-defense." Kaito replied as he bought the last of his equipment.

Putting his handgun in the holster beside him. He put the grenades on his back-belt loop with his flashbangs on his right backside and the frag grenades on his left backside. The knife and its sheath went right behind him. His ammo went into the leg pockets of his jacket.

_'__Hopefully when I get that costume It'll come with more pockets for all of this'_ Kaito thought to himself as the AR he had virtualized and disappeared.

"Oh that, you can't carry large weapons like that in the Glocken, so it's a part of your inventory now, but you can carry any secondary's like revolvers and handguns in your holster." Kureha explained to her friend.

"Guess it would be awkward to carry something like that around constantly. We should be done so we should head off to register." Kaito suggested.

"Oh yeah, lets head to the Governor General's office it's the tallest building GGO you can't miss it, lets go!" Kureha replied as the two ran off toward the building through the double orange doors before them.

Inside they could see many players preparing themselves foe the coming event, as the two walked toward the registry terminal Kaito could feel people staring at him.

"Geez its like people can tell I'm just fresh meat." Kaito said a little uncomfortable with the looks he was getting.

"Its alright believe it or not this game is quite balanced. Even you're a Lv. 5, you can take down a Lv. 15 player if you play it right." Kureha replied this gave Kaito a bit more confidence as he looked at the terminal in front of him.

"From here you can register for tournaments and the annual year-round BoB tournaments, but those aren't available yet so this what were doing for now." Kureha explained as he began to enter her info onto the terminal in front of her.

Kaito looked at the console in front of him and began to enter his player name and his e-mail address, he skipped the real-life address part as he wasn't comfortable putting that in the system.

"Alright, I'm finished what about you Kureha?" Kaito asked as he finished registering his information.

"I'm all done to so let's just wait until they announce its time to go to the teleporters." Kureha replied then she looked to the crowd and a saw a young man surrounded by girls in a rather Pristine coat of blue, orange and white.

"T-that's Itsuki!" Kureha replied in a high-pitched tone in surprise.

"He looks like a model-type if you ask me, but still looks like a nice guy" Kaito replied.

"You don't understand Kaito he's considered on of the best in GGO, he's one of the top-ranked players on the bounty ranking here in GGO." Kureha said in excitement.

"So, I guess that's what you plan to do in this game?" Kaito inquired his pink friend.

"Yeah, I want to be one of the greatest players in GGO, and I'll beat anyone to get there. We may be friends here Kaito, but in this world might makes right. Never forget that in this game." Kureha with a look of determination on her.

Little did both know that Itsuki was walking there way and stopped in front of them.

"Hello there, you wouldn't happen to be Kureha, would you?" Itsuki asked startling Kureha a bit.

"Y-ye, it's a pleasure to meet Itsuki, it's an honor to know to recognize my name." Kureha replied with a respectful bow.

"You are…? Kureha is this your friend? From the beginning equipment he's carrying he seems to be a beginner." Itsuki inquired himself on Kaito's look.

"Yeah, this is my first VRMMORPG, in fact Kureha here is the one who invited me for this competition." Kaito replied.

"So, the first thing you do is join a tournament? Ha, you are quite the interesting one, I'll be keeping my eye on you." Itsuki finished as he walked off to join someone with light-purple hair wearing a white military uniform with glasses.

**_"_****_Will all participating players kindly prepare yourselves the tournament will begin soon."_** A computerized voice came over and informed everyone in the room.

"I think that's our cue, you ready partner?" Kureha asked. "Always." Kaito replied with a look of determination.

**Tournament Dungeon**

"The usual objective is rake up as many points and kills as you can the players with the most points are considered the winners, but right now that's not what I'm looking for." Kureha replied as the two with main weapons drawn ran d own the long corridors of the dungeon.

"So, then what are we looking for?" Kaito replied as he was climbing up a ladder to tall platform.

"An ultra-rare item, its said to be located somewhere in the depths of this dungeon for the tournament." Kureha informed. Kaito suddenly got a distant-look in his face.

"So, I'm just the extra muscle in this?" He asked in a monotone way. "N-n-no! I really did want to play with you, it's just I didn't think I could do it one my own and you have so much experience in games with planning and tactics that you could be a big help, besides your super lucky with you around we may be the first one to find it" Kureha replied flailing her arms in front of her in embarrassment as she explained why she invited Kaito.

"Stop, in the next room there are Automatons with ARs they may be weak but are dangerous in large groups go for the head when you fight them, the quicker you end the fight the better." Kureha explained as she took cover behind the wall of a platform and Kaito took cover behind a low-wall for cover.

Bringing their weapons out they let loose on the 4 Automatons in the room and quickly dispatched of them. One of them dropped a red sphere and Kaito picked it up.

"A Robust? I'm guessing this is an assault rifle?" Kaito inquired. "Yeah, it resembles the AK-47 in rea life, its one of those times of guns that's easy to wield and use." Kureha replied

After clearing the room, they headed upstairs to find three players in room and came under fire.

"Kureha watch out! Ugh!" Kaito pushed Kureha out of the way; however, realized he got shot twice in the chest in the hail of gunfire.

"One of them has an LMG then other an SMG, be careful." One of the girls, Tanya replied to her partner. "Got it, I'll watch them." Toma responded, another one of the girls in the room.

"You alright?" Kureha asked with fear in her voice. "It's just a flesh wound, I can keep going." Kaito got up and looked around the corner to see two females in military gear one with a SMG and another with a sniper rifle.

"One's got an SMG and the other a sniper rifle." Kaito reported. "They look like they know what they're doing. Thinking quick on his feet he thought up a quick plan.

"You're a Tank aren't you Kureha?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" She inquired. "I'll pin them, while they aren't moving you get around as quick as you can and flank them once they realize they're trapped they'll be forced to move." Kaito presented his plan.

"Okay, I trust you." Kureha replied with a determined look on her face readying their weapons.

Toma and Tanya were now waiting for the both to come out when suddenly they heard a small metallic sound land next to them.

_*KLINK! *_

"FLASHBANG!" Tanya yelled, but it was too late. The two were blinded and didn't realize they were under fie until it was too late. Kaito began to fire at the two girls' position, but he wasn't out to get him.

_'__He's just shooting at us, its like he's not trying to kill us.' _Toma thought to herself until she realized something, "Wait where's that girl from before!?" The two suddenly looked around in a panic.

"Too late for you!" Kureha yelled as she presented her Denab Kaitos launcher and sent a large plasma blast at the two and the explosion blew them both back and Kaito's shots help to finish the job.

After the small gunfight, DEAD markers appeared above both. One of them dropped a blue sphere this time. This time it was an accessory, "A basic headset? Do accessories do anything in this game?" Kaito asked Kureha as she gained her breath.

"Yeah some come with certain buffs for characters, though some use it as a cosmetic thing, only professional players worry about that." Kureha answered.

The two continued down the path until they reached a rather familiar face they just met, "Oh my, I didn't expect to meet you two here." Itsuki and Taipan were just before the large mechanical door at the end of the hall with their weapon drawn.

"Kaito watch out, when I say run you start running okay?" Kureha silently tried to warn her partner but Itsuki caught on.

"Thinking about running away, that won't do you much good, I could just shoot you in the back while you do that. This game is about might makes right, but I think we can come to an arrangement." Itsuki replied casually.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaito asked not lowering his handgun he had drawn out after switching out his past weapon.

"There's a pesky enemy ahead and it took down some of team, I promise I won't attack you if you can get rid of it." Itsuki made his offer.

"So, were your meat shields is that the gist I'm getting?" Kaito replied in suspicion

"That's a morbid way of putting, but yes." Itsuki simply replied.

"Not like we have many choice Kureha were not prepared for them, but if it's a mob we have much better chances." Kaito whispered to Kureha.

"You're right. Alright Itsuki we'll take your deal, we beat this enemy and you'll let us go?" Kureha questioned Itsuki

"Of course, this maybe GGO, but I keep my promises." He simply replied.

After nodding in agreement, the two drew their main weapons are walked towards the door that locked in front of them appeared a mechanical spider-like enemy which had a mini-gun attached to its underside.

"That's an Accuhnid, be careful Kaito that thing can take you with few well-placed shots!" Kureha exclaimed as the two separated when the enemy started firing.

"Kureha aim for its red eyes, that seems to be its weak spot!" Kaito exclaimed as well to his partner.

"Got it!" The spider had difficulty firing on two enemies as both pelted it with bullets in suddenly started to spark and finally dissolved into blue polygons.

"Well that was something different. Come on let's go." Kureha said as the two continued on down the halls after coming upon a long corridor the two-relaxed finding no obvious enemies.

"We should be lucky, Itsuki is not a player to mess around with, were lucky he let us go." Kureha said as with her arms crossed as they came upon a console room.

"Look there a console, we can definitely find that item if we use this." Kureha said in excitement as she as she jumped up the stairs and began to look at the terminal.

While she was there, Kaito took the time to admire the sight in front of him standing on a special pad he had no idea could do.

Kureha pressed one of the buttons and suddenly a whirring could be heard in the room, Kureha turned around to see that the teleporter pad beneath Kaito was activated.

"Huh…? What!? Kaito don't panic it's a teleporter just wait for me on the othe…" Kureha said as Kaito was teleported from his friend and found himself in a large room.

In it he found large ammunition shells. Rows upon rows of bullets and several terminals were in the room. But atop the stairs Kaito found a strange pod connected to several machines.

Curious he climbed the stairs and reached out to it when suddenly the pod came to life and said, **_"Player authentication… Starting master registration. User name: Kaito… Registration complete._**

After that the pod rose and opened to have in it a rather beautiful girl in a white and purple shin tight suit and snow-white hair, she arose from the pod. Little did Kaito know that a player from in the rafters was watching, ready to take their shot.

When the girl started to fall to the floor Kaito went out to catch her, the bullet seemingly hit nothing, the player said; "Oh, sorry Kirito." Into her headset.

"Its alright Asuna. No problem" Another player in a black coat and armor plating hiding behind machinery in the room activated his photon sword and rushed out and lunged at Kaito.

Seeing he had no where to go and the girl behind him defenseless, he only did the most instinctive thing he put his body between them when they both heard behind him the girl says, "Master?"

Kirito stopped just short of Kaito's neck put kept his sword at it, all the while Kaito had his hand on his knife, but even he knew this player had the drop on him.

Kureha after the whole incident before ran through the hall and saw the player holding Kaito at sword-point and screamed, "Hey, what do you think your doing?" While pointing her SMG at him.

"You should put down you gun." The female player from before said from behind Kureha. The two looked at each other when Kirito switched off his blade and said, "Wait, were not here to fight, we were looking for that rare item, but it seems that your friend beat us to it."

Kaito could only look with surprise at what Kirito just said as he looked behind him at the girl he just found.

**AN#1 – We finally begin our Fatal Bullet story proper, Kaito and Kureha meet Kirito and Asuna. Kaito also finds this girl inside a pod. What can all this mean for our hero? You'll have to wait and see?**

**AN#2 – Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – I already have Kaito's harem on my profile, but I'm going to put up a profile of all the girls he'll be able to have so make that decision and I'll use that as a reference for finalizing it do that after reading this, see you next time! **


	4. Chapter 1 - My Very Own AI

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, belongs to Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures and Bandai Namco Ent._**

**_SAO: Fatal Bullet – Dissonance of the Core_**

**Chapter 1 – My Very Own AI**

**AN! – Remember to vote in the poll on my profile for Kaito's "harem" members before reading this, if you're a fan of my Infinite Stratos story be on the lookout for that poll too! Thanks Again! :)**

Last time, out hero Kaito joined his long-time friend Kureha as she invited him to join her in the virtual world of GGO, there he met a few interesting characters; Itsuki, a rather friendly and mysterious player, and just now he's met Kirito and Asuna. This where we pick up our story…

"What do you mean, too late?" Kureha asked the black-clad swordsman as Kaito and the girl stood up.

"It seems that your friend here, found the Arfa-sys we've been looking for, THIS was the rare item in this competition." Kirito answered the girl.

"EHH!? This girl is the rare item!?" Kureha exclaimed in disbelief. "Oi, what's the meaning if this? I told you what's yours is mine. Arfa-sys your also under me." Kureha both let out her anger at her friend and directed her attention to the girl.

"Restoration at 50% Remaining at standby." Was the girl's only response in a rather robotic tone.

"Wait, this girl can't possibly be a player if she's an item, then she's…?" Kaito began to piece together the real nature of the mysterious girl in front of them.

"Yep, she's an advanced AI in this game, Arfa-sys units are AI that assist players in everything from item management and finances. But this one is the new model that came with the update. She's what known as a Type-X unit." Kirito began to explain.

"I see, then that must mean that she can perform othe functions older models can't, and if she came with this Gold Rush update I've heard about than is that the reason she called me Master?" Kaito reasoned as everyone listened.

"That's seems to be on the spot, you sure know your stuff. Have you played other VRMMOs?" Kirito asked.

"No, this is his first one, believe it or not. Oh yeah, my name's Kureha, one day I hope to be one of the strongest player's in GGO and be remembered."

"That's a great goal. The name's Kirito and this is Asuna, my 'partner'." He added a slight emphasis on the word 'partner'.

"Oi, Kirito…" Asuna grumbled.

"Ah, sorry I guess I'm in that friendly mood even though this is a competition." Kirito scratched the back of his head as realized he was becoming very lax.

"What's your name?" Kirito asked. "My… name is Kaito" He replied.

"Well, I've got to say to be a newbie and the first thing you do is join a tournament and get am ultra-rare item like that Type-X is quite something." Kirito complimented.

"Oh, that's not even the half of it, but if we ever see each othe again I'll tell you the rest." Kaito answered scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Suddenly the Arfa-sys spoke up again, "Restoration at 90%... 95%... 100%. Master, I'm fully operational and ready to assist you." She replied this time in a more cheerful way.

"Huh, your much more cheerful now than before?" Kaito inquired. "Yes, that's because my systems weren't fully operational, yet so my personality parameters were set up yet." The Type-X responded.

"I see that makes sense I guess. Oh, did you happen to hear my friend from earlier?" Kaito asked the white-haired AI.

"Oh, yes Master if I remember my system has registered her as your superior." The Arfa-sys replied.

Kaito deadpanned at the girl stunned it remembered all of that. Then the AI girl got a look on her face as if she just realized something.

"Oh, master you need yo give me a name, remember though only you can call me this name and no else, but make sure its nothing weird or I'll explode." The girl asked of her new master.

"Name, huh? I think I may already have one…" Kaito said as he closed his eyes in thought for a few seconds, "Your name will be… Yuzuki, I've decided." Kaito decided on the name of his new partner.

"Thank you, master I'll cherish this name for all time, thank you!" Yuzuki replied with a smile on her face.

"Well then, I think we can agree this little pow-wow has been going on for a while and the tournament is about to end, so let's go our separate ways here and meet up again later." Kirito said as everyone noticed the timer was about to run out.

"Yeah, I think I've had plenty of fun now." Kaito replied as he thought the same.

"Besides, with all we've won we'll be able to get Yui something nice after this." Asuna suggested to Kirito.

"Well then we'll be going. Bye-bye Kureha, Kaito, Arfa-sys." Asuna replied as she waved goodbye. The pair walked off leaving the three others in the room.

"Oh master, I forgot to tell you about something as a Type-X I have the one-time ability to create an item or weapon for you, so allow to do so." Yuzuki said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

After a few seconds, a rather peculiar gun-crossbow hybrid appeared in the hands of the android.

"Here you are master, I call it the Ultimate Fiber Gun, but that's rather long so it's the UFG for short. It's a special, unimplemented item that I've made for you master. I hope you like it!" Yuzuki replied with a large smile on her face.

"Un-implemented this makes this thing priceless, it kind of reminds me of the optical guns, but it obviously has a secondary feature." Kaito looked at the gun in his hands.

"With something like that, the tactics of GGO could change forever. Kaito you've got some broken and OP, are you the God of Luck in disguise?" Kureha teased her friend.

"Ha, Kureha. From how it looks it seems to be a grapple gun of sorts, and I'm sure I could use it to attack enemies with it, if my gun isn't my first option." Kaito began to deduce the items true functions.

"Yes, master that's one of tits features, the other function is that it can force flying-type enemies to the floor. With that set time you can use the UFG to steal certain items from the enemy. This can only be used on flying-types unfortunately." Yuzuki finished explaining the UFG's functions.

Suddenly an announcement was heard overhead…

**_"_****_Attention all players the tournament has now ended, all EXP and item drops collected will be retained and rewards for rankings will be given after the tournament, thank you to everyone who participated."_** A computerized voice said as you, Kureha and Yuzuki were surrounded by white light and teleported out of the dungeon.

**Governor's Office Lobby**

The three were standing together as they teleported back to the Governor's Lobby, the three-started walking to the exit when they caught sight of Itsuki and decided to say hello.

"Oh, it seems you survived. Unlike me, after you beat that boss the next room we came upon had a lot of enemies appear a more of our party was taken out." Itsuki said explaining what happened after they separated.

"Well at least you and Taipan made it out alive, so you should be proud, if I had to guess you guys were probably high in the rankings." Kaito tried to cheer up his fellow GGO player.

"Well al things considered… Hm, who's that behind you?" Itsuki inquired of the girl behind beside Kaito.

"Oh, that rare item everyone was talking about was this girl here, she's a rare Arfa-sys Type-X, apparently on a few of them are left in this world." Kaito explained.

"I see, you truly do have quite the luck like Kureha said.' He replied in astonishment.

"I wouldn't say that…" Kaito replied embarrassed once again for the luck he seemed to have.

"But don't think I believe its only luck you have some skills, you've obviously bee n the type to plan out things unlike rushing into them." Itsuki replied with a genuine smile on his face.

"Well, we must be going, we have visit the other members of our squadron, Alphard see you again soon hopefully." Itsuki finished as he and Taipan walked off.

"Oh yeah, Kaito we should go visit your new apartment in the center of town. Let's go!" Kureha said as the three walked out of the lobby and onto the escalator outside and went down the apartment building in front of them.

"Come on we can use the back-door to get in." Kureha said as they walked in and saw the elevator doors and Kureha quickly thought, "Kaito do you know which floor your room is on?"

"Oh yeah its… Floor 10." Kaito answered as looked through his profile to find his room floor.

Kureha pressed the button and they reached the floor rather quickly, walking down the hall they saw the name plate on the door which read KAITO and Kaito touched the door as it opened revealing a rather spacious room.

In the center were four chairs with a long coffee table in the center and a TV at the front.; on the right a bookshelf with barely anything on it, but a box and a few books.; on the left were two terminals a blue one and a green one with three orange boxes in between the two. I the left-hand corner was a rather small, but normal looking bed.

"Oh perhaps, I should tell the terminals over there are about. The green one is a terminal you use to find quests and buy weapons and gadgets that you need if you don't go to the shop in Glocken. The blue one is your personal console, here you can save you character parameters, skill sets, gadget sets, you name it." Kureha explained as she showed Kaito how to operate the two.

"I live a few floors up from here its not bigger than yours, but its nothing compared to Kirito and Asuna's, I've never been inside but I've seen their room plate." Kureha told her friend.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure they've gotten back, we should go see." As Kaito said that he received a message.

"Oh, master its seems it's from Kirito and he's inviting us to their room." Yuzuki informed the two.

"How can you…? Oh, since you're my permanent AI you must access to everything I see?" Kaito came to realize.

"Yes, master I can see when you've received PMs and duel requests." Yuzuki answered.

"We'll we better get going then wouldn't want to upset our new friends." Kureha replied as the three of them got back on the elevator going to the 15th floor.

Walking down the hall, they came upon the room they were looking for before the door opened Kaito spotted the plate on the door had KIRITO & ASUNA on it.

_'__If both are on the door like that then…' _Kaito came to the realization in his head but decided not to say anything.

Walking in Kaito saw a rather a large group of people in the room many of them females and only 3 males in the room; a rather tall, dark-skinned man, another tall man in a red and gold jacket, and Kirito standing over near two tables near the other end of the room.

Kirito replied to the visitors, "Oh the honored guests have finally arrived, come on over. I want to introduce you to everyone."

The three walked over and Kaito suddenly found many pairs of eyes om him. Kirito replied first to ease the tension, "Well everyone I'd like to meet Kaito, Kureha and his Arfa-sys partner. She has a name, but she prefers to only let Kaito say her name." Kirito introduced the trio to the crowd before them.

A little girl in a red and gold jacket approached Kureha and said, "Arfa-sys you look so beautiful, I hope I be just as pretty as you."

"Eh, actually I'm not the Arfa-sys." Kureha realized the girl was talking to about her and not Yuzuki.

"The girl next to Kureha here in the purple suit is my partner, this is my Arfa-sys." Kaito fixed the misunderstanding.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Silica by the way, um… Kureha if you don't mind could you be friend? Not many girls play GGO so having another friend would be nice." Silica asked the pink player.

"Of course!" Kureha replied as Kaito was still being barraged by questions; "I heard you were able to dodge Asuna's bullet, how did you do that?" One girl in a teal-green suit asked. "Oh, yeah I see you have a rather unusual pistol there in front of you what is it?" Another girl with long blonde hair asked at the same time.

"Well, I wouldn't say dodged I was so busy looking at Yuzuki, I must not have been paying attention, next thing I knew I saw Kirito rushing me." Kaito explained. "As for this, this was made by Yuzuki as well, its called the UFG, it looks like an optical gun, but really it's a movement support system." Kaito began to explain the item.

"A movement support system?! No item like that has ever existed!? Hey… do you think maybe you could be willing to sell it?" The tall man Agil Kaito heard form Kirito, asked.

"Agil, I won't let you hassle another newbie out of their hard-earned winnings." A pink haired girl with a rather bulky headset spoke up against Agil. Lisbeth, it was if Kaito heard Kirito right. This was the girl Kaito thought of speaking to but with the setting it was possible.

_'__Another time then…' _Kaito thought to himself.

"Well since were friends now, I was thinking…" Agil now was scratching his head in embarrassment.

In the chaos, Kirito called out, "Hey, Kaito could you come out and join me on the deck outside?"

Kaito nodded and walked to the door leading outside to a large deck outside that overlooked a large portion of the Glocken base station and Center street.

"I know my friend can be quite the loud bunch, but they mean well trust me. I really did this because I wanted to speak to you one-on-one and ask you a few things." Kirito said with a rather longing look on his face.

"Go ahead, shoot." Kaito replied curious what the boy was going to ask. "When we first met, why did you move to protect that AI?" Kirito inquired with his arms crossed.

Kaito adopted the same position and closed his eyes thinking of his answer, "I guess it was just that instinct I had in me, she was seemingly defenseless and guess the big teddy bear I am I protected her."

"That seems like you, not trying to make nay assumptions about you." Kirito replied not trying to bring up anything uncomfortable.

"I think finding that AI was almost something you were destined to find, I think you two will find a lot out of each other." Kirito gave his opinion about the bond between Yuzuki and Kaito.

"Besides, I can guess IRL you were probably the type that did things by themselves, huh?" Kirito asked. "Ha, yeah that changed though when I met Kureha, after an 'accident' she was all I had I knew then that I never really cherished much and she kind of opened my eyes to that." Kaito replied while looking out to sky above him.

"I see, I won't pry, but I hope one day you can tell me, I was like that too. Until I met everyone, and they changed me for the better." Kirito too replied to his own experiences.

"One last thing and this one is what I really want your opinion on? Kirito asked with a rather longing, but inquisitive look to him. Kaito walked beside him as he listened.

Both looking out to the street below Kirito began by saying, "There is one thing I'd like to ask you. What do you think is the difference between VR and reality? Some say that VR is just an imitation of reality. But I don't think so. I mean, were living right here and now. We have the power to go anywhere in this huge world. Isn't that exciting?" Kirito finished his little speech, Kaito had his head down, thinking deeply to himself and how to respond.

"I think in some way it can be both ways. This is in truth a simulation of reality, but at the same time we realize that everything here is only an imitation despite the advancement. With things like SAO and the incident in ALO make's think of the long term of VR and to be honest it quite literally scares me." Kaito began to explain his own beliefs and Kirito looked at him with a sad look, but Kaito continued and Kirito was surprised at it…

"Don't get me wrong coming here is the most amazing experience I could ask for, its done so much for me in just the few hours I've been here. It really is exciting, but some part of me deep down just hopes this can be a fun experience for all, so I really don't hate it, but I have a few concerns is all." Kaito finished as he looked at Kirito.

"I guess that is a respectable view, but I guess we can agree to disagree on some things. But we still believe in thing though…" Kirito put out his hand toward Kaito and said, "With that, welcome to world of VR."

Kaito took the hand and the two shared a handshake. A ding could be heard, and Kirito checked his messages, "Looks like Asuna is back with Yui and she brought Yuuki along with her, you should meet her, you two would hit it off." Kirito implored.

"It's okay, I'm gonna enjoy this view for a little bit I'll be in soon I promise." Kaito answered. "Alright, see ya." Kirito walked off back inside, out of sight.

As soon as Kirito left a ding could be heard from Kaito's messages.

_One New Message_

Opening the menu, Kaito looked to see that the recipient went by 'Director' and Kaito perked up suddenly and opened the message…

_Sender: Director_

_Subject: Initial Contact_

_It would seem your dive into the virtual world was successful, K. I hope your faring well. Remember though you still have a job to do. _

_Be on the lookout for suspicious activity and possible tampering of internal systems. We don't want another incident like in SAO. Also, the matter of the ALO incident codenamed; "Ragnarock: Seven" has been finished and the investigation has been ended due to the incident being stopped in-game. The professor agreed to time-away from VR for the time being._

_Don't forget your mission, we can't allow another SAO to happen again we're counting on you. I'll be reporting to the General about this._

_Director, out._

Kaito closed the message and looked out to the world around him and could only now feel goosebumps as he knew something could happen, he just had to be ready for when that moment came.

He walked back inside, removing that thought for now.

**AN#1 – Welcome to the first official chapter of ****_Fatal Bullet – Dissonance of the Core_**, **I hope you guys are enjoying this series so far. **

**Unlike the game, I gave my character a sort of differing opinion of Kirito's ideals. Another sort of Truth vs Ideal thing if you will, like in Pokémon Black and White. If you have your own opinions on this topic leave it in a review.**

**I know I skipped over some material, but I'll make it up in the next chapter I promise! :)**

**AN#2 – Kaito has received this rather formal message who could Kaito be working for? You try and tell me, think you figure out the director's identity? Here's some clues…**

· **This person is based off a real life official in our world and is currently in a high position of power**

· **Based of the in-universe timeline this official would still be in office, if he/she were not asked to resign.**

· **The title of 'General' is not what'd you would think immediately of. **

**Those are your clues, good luck sleuths!**

**AN#3 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :) **

**AN#4 – Don't forget about the poll of my profile after today I'll be switching again to the Infinite Stratos one so make your choices before then.**


	5. Chapter 2 - Even More Somehow

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, belongs to Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures and Bandai Namco Ent._**

**_SAO: Fatal Bullet – Dissonance of the Core_**

**Chapter 2 – Even More Somehow… **

**AN! – Remember to vote in the poll on my profile for Kaito's "harem" members before reading this, if you're a fan of my Infinite Stratos story be on the lookout for that poll too! Thanks Again! :)**

After finishing the message from his fellow superior, Kaito walked back inside and saw that a new person had arrived among the group; she had purple hair down past her shoulders. Wearing black armor-plates on her chest and arm-guards. She carried a bandolier of ammunition on her belt and on her hip were a Photon sword hilt and a HBTSG3 Asuka 3-burst pistol in a holster on her side.

"Oh, you must be the new guy Kirito and the others were telling me about! I heard a lot, you must have some mad skill! Do you know how to use a Photon sword?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Well, you must be Yuuki, Kirito to told me you were coming along with Asuna and Yui, if I remember correctly. Its great to meet you, the names' Kaito." He answered.

"Well even though you already know it I'll say it anyway, my name's Yuuki and if you can't tell I love games like this. I hope we get to party up in the future!" The energetic swordswoman said as she grabbed Kaito's hands are started shaking him rapidly up-and-down.

"Ah, Kaito it's nice to see you again, and you to Arfa-sys – chan." Asuna said as she was coming in from shopping. With her was a little girl in a small pixie dress. She was noticeable because she was the smallest of the group in the room.

"Oh my gosh, how cute I've seen small avatars, but you're just a cutie!" Kureha squealed as she saw the little girl.

"Oh, thank you." Yui said.

"This is our daughter, Yui that we told you about during the tournament." Kirito answered.

"You mean she's an AI?" Kaito answered. In the moment both Kirito and Asuna went wide-eyed that was Kaito's first guess and no ever really figured it out except for those they told about her.

"How did know?" Kirito inquired. "Considering I've heard of rather short players in GGO, she doesn't seem the type and she does seem to be a child. That and you two are married, aren't you?" Kaito both answered Kirito's question and made another deduction as the two.

"What aren't you two a bit young to have a daughter, but if what Kaito said is true than I guess it makes sense. Also, Kaito that was kind of personal wasn't it?" Kureha spoke up and chided Kaito for being blunt.

"No, it's alright Kureha. He's right she's an AI we found in another game, her data is saved onto my PC at home. Were hiding here from admins so she mostly stays here, and she helps by gathering info for us." Kirito answered.

"But what I want to know is how you knew we were married, Kaito?" Asuna spoke up this time, a slight blush still on her face from before.

"Oh, the name plate was the first clue I had." Kaito answered. "I'm sure people who share rooms have that, that and the rings on your fingers are a dead giveaway." Kaito answered the autumn-haired girls question.

Both Kirito and Asuna looked at their hands and realized they were still wearing their matching promise rings. Both, then looked at each other and blushed. Then Kirito looked and asked, "Well then with that I wanted to treat you to a tour of Glocken if that's alright with you."

"Oh, I already did that for him before the tournament, but he hasn't seen the Governor's office in depth we can go there." Kureha replied.

"I see well then, let's be off." With that Kaito, Kureha, Yuzuki and Kirito walked out of the building and up the escalator to the Governor's Square and inside.

"Well, here's where you do many of the activities in GGO, over there in the center are where Type-A units can tell you your rankings on the leaderboards. On the far side, there's a shop to buy ammo and gadgets. Besides them are quest terminals. There are normal game quests inside, but you can make your own custom request if you want to." Kirito began to explain the intricacies of the governor's lobby.

"I see so besides the console in my room if I'm here on business I can do most things I need to do up here instead." Kaito replied with his arms crossed taking in everything.

Kirito looked over and saw another group of his friends and looked at the group and said, "Hey, it looks like some of my other friends just came back from a quest so let me introduce you."

The group walked over and Kaito saw all of them; one was wearing a purple flak suit that seemed to be very tight, but what was more noticeable was her rather large 'assets' on her; another was wearing a rather formal military uniform and had a headband on her head; the third one was wearing simple light armor with a rather large chest plate on her and she had a Photon sword on her hip.

"Oh, Kirito I see you came for one of hugs. Tohh!" The girl in purple replied as she glomped the black swordsman almost to the ground. "Its nice to see you to Strea, but I can't breathe…" Kirito struggled and finally broke her grasp.

"Oi, Strea clam down your making a lot of people uncomfortable." The girl in armor replied with a slight blush on her face.

Kaito decided to tease his new friend, "My, my Kirito you seem to be quite the player, I wonder how Asuna would feel if I told her about all of this?"

"Oi, oi I'm not like that I swear. I beg you though don't tell Asuna." Kirito essentially begged the newbie not to reveal the embarrassing thing that just occurred.

Getting her breath back Kirito began to introduce the group; "I met these guys throughout my times playing other VR games, this is the guy I was telling you all about earlier." The girls then started to look at Kaito and introduced themselves one by one.

"My name is Strea, as you can see I love giving out hugs. Do you want one?" Strea asked a she made the motion to Kaito as she walked forward. Surprisingly, the group was surprised when Kaito hugged back, even Strea was surprised, but the two did enjoy for a while and let go.

"I've never seen anyone survive one of Strea's hugs, you must teach me." Kirito then got in Kaito face and begged him for help.

"Sorry, trade secret." Kaito replied and another of the group started to speak up, "My name's Philia, and I love treasure hunting. There's so many hidden spots in this game its not even funny, of you get the chance we should go hunting together, so of us do quite frequently."

"Huh, sounds interesting, I'd love to join you guys sometime in the future, But I'm still rather new so I hope you'll help me along the way." Kaito replied as he bowed before the group.

The last girl started to introduce herself, "My name is Rain, I don't have a specialty, I'm normally not on that much, so I try to enjoy my time here. I mostly travel with Strea and Philia to find treasure and hunts. Oh, and I have the cutest little sister, in the world I hope you two can meet one day."

_'__You and me both Ms. Nijika.' _Kaito thought to himself as he knew who Rain was through his boss previous investigation into the ALO 'Ragnarock' incident.

"Well that's mostly everyone in our circle of friends. The only one I haven't introduced is Argo, but she's probably busy buying and selling info to others, she normally hangs in the base station just outside the apartment area. You'll find her there." Kirito spoke up as the rest of the group walked off.

Among the group of girls, they couldn't help but talk amongst themselves and look at the newbie talking with Kirito, "You know when I saw Kaito I couldn't help but see a bit of Kirito in him. Did you get that feeling?" Philia asked the other two.

"Yeah, its like he's got this Kirito-aura to him, but he's his own person." Rain replied to her friend.

"I think I'm gonna like hanging out with him, even though we just met, I could tell he was a little uncomfortable, but he was happy to at the same time. I wonder if something happened to him?" Strea, an NPC that was made as a MHCP to check on player's mental health could sense the repressed memory of Kaito's past weighing on him.

With Kaito and the group, they looked to the front door and saw that Sinon, Silica and Leafa from before were now at the Governor's office.

"Hey, I have to take care of some things. Why don't you introduce yourself to the others here?" Kirito pointed out the three that came inside to Kaito.

"Sure, not a problem." Kaito replied as he saw the other three from the apartment were now in the lobby as well. Walking off Kaito decided to speak to Sinon first.

"Oh, Kaito I didn't see you there, I was just turning in a bounty I claimed earlier today." Sino informed the newbie. "Bounties?" He inquired.

"Yep, certain players especially high-ranking layers have bounty marks on them, some are travel in squads and some are mostly solo players. There's actually an entire Squadron devoted to just Hunting quests as there known here." Sinon explained the bounty system.

"The highest bounty, is the number 2 ranked player, known as "Commander Noir, she's said to travel with a high-level squad and she's no slouch by herself. So, if you ever go on bounties, be careful there not like usual quests." Sinon finished explaining.

"I see, and you seem to have a specialty in doing these kinds of missions?" Kaito inquired of the sniper.

"Yeah, as a sniper I'm mot made for close-quarters and since bounties are quite high paying I take those jobs mostly, so if you ever get one I won't mind partying together. I got to go for today, so see ya" She explained as she began to log out for the day.

Kaito waved and decided to go speak with Silica and Leafa next; "Oh, Kaito you're here still, do you know about the medal system in GGO?"

"I've heard about the basics from Kureha, its essentially a way to trade them for certain items, weapons and materials is that abut right?" Kaito answered

"Yeah, you got the gist of if you ever win medals you trade them in and win certain things." Leafa relied as she said that the two could see Silica jogging back to them.

"Oh, hi Kaito I didn't see there. I was busy trading in some of the medals I had from before to buy some things I needed." The little girl explained. Suddenly a small, blue dragon came and landed on her hair.

"Oh, Pina; Kaito I'd like you to met Pina she's my in-game pet, I named after my real-life cat." Silica introduced her best friend as the little dragon chirped in happiness.

"But she almost constantly seems hungry, so I normally don't have that much cash on me, so that's why I rely on medals. The food Pina eats is expensive, so I'm normally strapped for cash." She explained as Pina then started to make low-sounding chirp signaling she was already hungry.

"What your already hungry again?" Silica aasked her dragon, it once again chirped, and Silica then responded; "What am I gonna do with you, I got to go guys see you later." Silica responded as she walked off.

"Well I have to go to I have to get dinner ready and Ka-Kirito will be logging off soon to, so I got to go to. See ya later, Kaito." Leafa waved goodbye as well as she began to log off to.

Seeing nobody else he recognized, he found Kirito and the rest of his group waiting by the door, "Been waiting long?" Kaito asked.

"Nah, there's another person I want to introduce to you she's actually just outside, let's go." Kirito replied as the group walked out hey saw a young girl with a blue and white scratch hoodie looking around the sights in front of her.

Seeing the group in front of her she walked forward towards them; "This is guys is Premiere she's also an AI from another gamer I played called SA:O. or Sword Art: Origins, a sort of prequel to SAO itself." Kirito responded.

"Its to see you again, Kirito I have another question if you do not mind?" Premiere asked. "Oh, what is it?" He asked.

"What does the title 'lovers' stand among tiles, like 'friends' and 'besties'?" She asked with seemingly no tact.

The other three traveling with Kirito couldn't help but look at the swordsman and raise an eyebrow at the situation.

"What, its not what you think?" Kirito replied in desperation. "Sorry, Charlie your previous record seems to be going against you." Kaito further teased his new friend.

"I think we can concluded that Premiere is in love with Kirito, can we?" Kureha inquired.

"Yes, that is true." Premiere answered once again in a rather monotone voice. "Regardless, she's a friend of ours too, Premiere these are the new people we met." Kirito told Premiere.

"Hello, its nice to make your acquittance, I hope we can become 'close friends' in the long run." Premiere bowed and introduced herself to the group.

"Well that's everyone like I said before, I've got to go and log out, before my sister forces me out, see you guys later." Kirito replied as he walked off possibly to the apartments.

The group of three also walked off as well to the apartments, but if someone was paying attention, then they would've noticed that Premiere was looking at Kaito with a look of curiosity.

Back at Kaito's apartment the three started to wind down as the three enjoyed some drinks that came with the room.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered I had some work to finish today, so I may have to leave earlier than usual. Sorry, Kureha I wish I could stay, but I got to go." Kaito said with a look on his face.

"Its' alright I'll be on tomorrow, so I'll message when I'm on." Kureha replied. "I'll be waiting for you here master, when you get back. Be safe." Yuzuki responded as Kaito opened his menu and logged out.

**Back in the Real World**

Kaito opened his eyes and took off the AmuSphere and got off his bed and walked over to his table there he opened his laptop and immediately opened his e-mails and began to write…

_To: Director_

_From: Kaito_

_Subject: GGO_

_Thank you for your concern, so far, my first visit inside has had no problems. But I will be on the lookout, I know someone of my position is getting a bit hands-on unlike my predecessors. But I fin this to be the best way to figure things out I hope you understand._

_I've also contacted the boy known as Kirito, although I already knew his identity as Kazuto Kirigaya, I didn't not to say anything. I would like to know if he is contact with anyone outside he's circle of friends. I would appreciate that information, ASAP _

_I also met the sister of Professor Seven as well today, she seems to be quite interested in introducing me to her, after ALO I've only read the reports, but from how Ms. Nijika talked about her I hardly think she will be a threat anymore._

_I'll continue my investigation, in the meantime I would also ask for you to continuously scour the Seed Nexus, with its ever-growing connection I fear it will be used by others for their own gains, we must remain alert._

_Report to C-in-C Shapiro with the General with my preliminary findings, and continue to monitor Zaskar of America, as well as Japan, with the VR word of before I fear for the future._

_K. Out_

With that Kaito sent the message to his fellow official, after the ALO incident, Kaito was appointed to a high investigative position in trust of the Director to investigate any disruptions in the VR world to avoid another SAO.

_'__I hope nothing happens, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her.' _Kaito couldn't help but think if anything happened to Kureha, he would be devastated.

With that Kaito headed off to bed, with his mind on hopefully making new friends after everything that's happened in the past.

**AN#1 – Here's Chapter 2 of my Fatal Bullet story, this may not be my best one let me be honest, but I hope you can still enjoy this all he same. Remember to answer the poll on my profile after reading this if you haven't already.**

**AN#2 – It would appear that some of Kirito's many friends are curious about out hero Kaito, will these relationships blossom into something else, who knows?**

**AN#3 – Remember to review, follow and favorite. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :) And remember, please be honest with me, this is not my best work.**

**AN#4 – Also here's the Harem list so far that I've now agreed to…**

· **Kureha**

· **Zeliska**

· **Yuzuki – (Arfa-sys)**

· **Yuuki**

· **?**

· **?**

· **?**

· **?**

· **?**

**You guys have five more slots left, and you have a lot of time left so get to voting! :)**


	6. Chapter 3 - The Start of a New Adventure

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, belongs to Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures and Bandai Namco Ent.**_

_**SAO: Fatal Bullet – Dissonance of the Core**_

**Chapter 3 – The Start of an Adventure**

**AN! – Remember to vote in the poll on my profile for Kaito's "harem" members before reading this, if you're a fan of my Infinite Stratos story be on the lookout for that poll too! Thanks Again! :)**

**The Next Day**

Kaito woke up the next day to a bright sunny day, looking at his clock it was 7:00 AM. He was always an early bird as a kid, so he loved waking up early to enjoy all of the day.

"It's Sunday, maybe I should tell Kureha that I'm getting on in a while. I'm sure she'd love to catch up again." Kaito said to himself as he walked over to his laptop.

Opening the PC, Kaito opened his files and a specific one was opened title: **Investigation into Seed Nexus and Cardinal System:**

"During the course of the SAO and ALO incidents, the agency has continued to monitor the system of the Seed Nexus that was released just after the system was manipulated into by the talents of Professor Nanairo Arshavin to use in the form of an 'emotional control mechanism' making players bend to whatever emotion she felt."

"Despite her well-placed intentions, the way in which the Professor used this method however would include the very software that was involved in the SAO incident beforehand, although the AmuSphere had much greater security than its predecessor, Nobuyuki Sugou's experiment only proved to further that a type of 'mind control' was possible."

"The Professor's experiment would rob the players of ALO of their own free will, which in turn could possibly mean their outside actions in the real world. Therefore, if a player was stuck in-game there would no way for the player outside to remove the AmuSphere and leave, posing a severe risk to safety and security of potential hundreds of thousands of players."

"We contemplated sending in agents to investigate; however, it would seem a concerned group of players banded together alongside the Professor's sister, Karatachi Nijika, known as Rain in ALO. Therefore, due to their intervention the potential criminal case against the Professor was halted and eventually dropped."

"After lengthy consideration we contacted the Professor and the University, and she agreed to discreetly not join any VR games for a set time frame until she showed no signs of experimenting any further."

**Follow-up: After considerable debate and surveillance we have decided to end the Professor's house arrest and have allowed her to rejoin the VR world. In about a months' time she will be allowed to join GGO, as she has pointed out to us.**

Signed,

Director D.C.; Office of National intelligence

"I see so she wanted to use the system to stop the game's function of PK-ing, despite the fact ALO's system is built for it, counter to its predecessor. But why this way, why not do something more in-game such as a peace summit or a coalescing to the point of peace being made?" Kaito thought to himself as he finished the report.

"Ha, another time. Huh…?" Kaito sighed and then say he had received a new message.

"Oh, it's from Kirito?" Kaito immediately was curious and opened the message as it said,

"Hey Kaito, I know everything was hectic last time we met, and I know you met everyone, so we were wondering if you, Kureha and Arfa-sys were willing to talk with us about something today, I promise it'll be worth it." The message ended.

"Huh, could this have something to do with that 'Gold Rush' update that Kureha told me about. Sounds, interesting, I should message Kureha and met her there, I should also find that costume I got with my copy as well. Besides, I know Yuzuki is probably dying to see me." Kaito said as he walked over to his AmuSphere and laid on the bed. Turning on the hand-held he said those simple two words…

**_"_****_LINK START!_**_"_

After going through the diving process Kaito found himself in his room and it was unchanged from last time, finding himself in his default costume and gadgets he had previously attached, and when he looked towards his bed he saw that Yuzuki was taking a nap, walking over he started to shake the AI awake, but she proved to be stubborn and rolled over taking the covers with her.

However, when she did the covers went a bit farther than and she threw them off herself Kaito saw she was undressed partially on her was white bra along with a pair of black sweatpants covering her legs.

Kaito blushing slightly embarrassed at his discovery decided to let the android sleep a little longer, covering her up he smiled and went to the table across the way. Feeling parched Kaito brought up out some tea from his inventory along with some cookies as well.

Deciding for a little more ambiance, Kaito also brought out some headphones and put on Elsa Kanzaki's 'Pilgrim', after eating Kaito simply laid back and almost felt like going back to sleep when he remembered that he was going to meet with Kureha and Kirito's group later today so fought the urge to.

After a few minutes, Yuzuki stirred awake she rose up to see her master on one of the chairs near the large table and was excited, "Master! Your back already?" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around her master's shoulders.

"Oi, Yuzuki don't you think you should get dressed first, if someone saw us like this…" Kaito began to explain. "What do you mean, Master?" As Yuzuki asked that question the front door opened and Kureha stepped introducing herself, "Oh, Kaito, Kirito and the others wanted to…" She stopped seeing the sight in front of her.

Yuzuki pressed up against her friend's back with her breasts up against him. Only half dressed in no shirt…

"OI, Kaito, you pervert!" Kureha yelled as she slapped her best friend on the cheek, hard.

After clearing up the misunderstanding, Kureha and Yuzuki both had sad looks on their faces and both apologized for what happened; "Master, I'm sorry I should have been more careful walking around like that." Kureha joined her, "Yeah, I'm sorry to I should've thought you couldn't act like that."

"It's alright, okay both of you have nothing to be blamed for, now hen if you don't mind I'm going to change really quick…" Kaito then began looking through his item box looking for his specific costume.

"What do you mean, change?" Kureha inquired. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you the game would give me a special costume based on my choice of role I picked… oh that also reminds me I need to put in my extra points."

Opening the Status menu, Kaito looked at his base stats and thought quietly to himself as an Engineer what he would want his spread to be.

_'__If it were me, I would put more points into INT, VIT, and DEX. I'll put in some for STR and LUC for better carry strength, item luck and defense.' _Kaito thought to himself as he inputted his new stats.

"Alright that's done now for my skills, hey Kureha?" He asked his friend. "Yeah?" She asked. "Do you know what kind of skills are used by engineers?" He inquired.

"Well from what've I seen most of them use support and engineer skills which either pass on status ailments or buff team members. If I were you I would buy those types of skills, of course this is your build, do what you think is right." She replied as she waited on her friend.

"So, to start we'll go with…" Kaito whispered as he looked at the various options on screen.

Kaito bought the following skills:

· Power Field Shot

· Guard Field Shot

· Healing Field Shot

· Healing Bullet

· Armor Break Shot

· Power Break Shot

· Electrodynamic Stunner

· Toxic Gas Blast

· Concentration

· Gunstinger

· Blazing Blast

"Alright those should be enough for now." Kaito finished, he headed over to the item box and reached in finding the costume he purchased with his special copy.

It was a costume like Leon's police uniform in RE2 Remake, however this one had many pockets on the belt and vest for storage of ammo and gadgets, a leg holster came with it, it even came with a shoulder-mounted radio for communication.

"Huh, even has RPD on the vest, cool." Kaito whispered.

Taking it to a small dressing station in the corner of his room near his bed, Kaito put on the special costume he finally made himself known, "Alright I'm ready let's get going."

Both girls were impressed by the costume's appearance and look, "Wow, Kaito that look suits you it really does speak 'Engineer' when you look at it. Kureha replied. "Master, you look amazing and cool with this you're bound to get stronger." Yuzuki replied as she had a smile on her face.

The three immediately left for the 15th floor and headed for Kirito's room there they knocked and were welcomed inside by everyone.

"Hey." Everyone said in unison. Kaito and his group bowed in respect and replied, "Thanks for the invite, so what was it you wanted to talk about Kirito."

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, but first I got to say the new costume you have is impressive where did you get it...?" Kirito asked the newbie.

"Well… it's a long story." Kaito then started going into detail about when he bought the system and game he entered a raffle for a new AmuSphere 2 that wasn't slated to be released til that coming Christmas and a special copy of GGO with extra content.

"Wow, that's either really luck or your just OP in real life and in-game dude." Klein replied in shock at the extreme amount of luck Kaito had.

"You uh… don't mind if I could shake your hand do ya…?" He asked with a suspicious tone. Kaito immediately got suspicious.

"Enough, Klein you won't pick up any girl if you keep acting like this, Rei-chan wouldn't want you to be its master and you need stop harassing that Type-B." The pink engineer, Lisbeth chided the soldier in red.

"Never, the war for love shall never end!" Klein was just as energetic as could be. "Just ignore him, he gets like this sometimes he'll be back to normal in a few hours." Kirito replied insuring the newcomers about their new friend.

"Lisbeth, why did you call her Rei?" Kureha asked her fellow pink player.

"Oh, we were thinking after you guys left about what to call her, since she won't let her call her the name she let Kaito make for her. So, we took the last 00s in her name and came up with the name Rei. See?" Lisbeth responded.

"I see, I think its cute, what do you think?" Kaito asked his android. "Yes, I love it, so in private only master ay use my name, but everyone can call me Rei, please take care of me." Rei bowed to everyone in the room respectfully.

"Like I was saying, we wanted to ask you, have you heard of the SBC Flugel quest?" Kirito inquired the newbie.

"No, but I did hear that not only where the Type-X's being introduced, but that a large quest was being added to it as well, is that it by any chance?" Kaito replied, deducing what this Flugel quest could be.

"Yep, you'd be right. It's supposedly the home of all the Arfa0sys units we see today. There's even said to be an extremely rarer one more impressive than even Type-X's." Kirito said, however this rubbed Yuzuki the wrong way.

"What do you mean, Kirito-san? I've never heard of anything passed the Type-X units?" She asked the black swordsman.

"Well… that's only a rumor at this point, but I'm sure its probably nothing." Kirito assured the Arfa-sys unit.

"but I guess what I'm trying to say is… would you guys like to join us?" Kirito came out and asked bluntly.

"Hmm, fight our way through monster and robot infested dungeons and fields to find out what's in inside an alien ship? Sign me up!" Kaito responded in joy, as his fellow compatriots smiled seeing his response.

"Oh, that reminds me we'll send you our friend requests this way we can stay in touch with each other and when were playing, I'll tell the others to send theirs as well." Kirito replied.

"Well, I know its exciting and all, but Kaito and Yuzuki are still low leveled so we'll have to take on a lot of quests to catch you guys up." Kureha brought up the concern.

"Don't worry I think we'll find plenty to do here. We'll get there in not time," Kaito responded with a look of fire in his eyes.

"Aha, I'm sure you will…" Kureha replied seeming unsure of herself.

"Actually, master there are a few quests I think you'll find rather important." Yuzuki responded. "What do you mean, Yuzuki?" He inquired.

"Well, during our crash landing, I lost some of my parts to my systems, so I'm limited in what I can do to assist you, I used to be able to understand certain things and had additional functions, but I don't have them without their respective parts." Yuzuki began to explain how her internal systems worked.

"Let me guess, there spread around the dungeon's throughout GGO?" Kaito inquired. "Yes, master I think with finding my parts and partaking in quests you'll be more than strong enough to finish the Flugel and be the best player in GGO!" Yuzuki responded in confidence.

"Well, there we go we have our objective, if you don't mind we'd like to join you." Kirito asked the newbie.

"Of course, what are friends for? Now though, with so much ground to cover its probably better to play in groups of four, I'll probably take Yuzuki with me on mist quests since getting her parts is important, but I think she'll understand if I party without from time-to-time." Kaito began.

"Is that okay, Yuzuki? He asked his AI partner. "Of course, master I don't mind if you want to play with your friends, I understand." Yuzuki took the decision well in everyone's eyes.

"Alright then! With this we can finally start on beating quest and being the first ones to finish it, let's do our best everyone!" Kaito then began to pump up everyone.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered in unison.

**AN#1 – So begins our hero's quest to conquer the SBC Flugel and become the greatest player in GGO**. **So, what do you guys think about this chapter, leave your thoughts in a review.**

**What do you think about Kaito's costume idea, would you like to wear something like it if it was in-game?**

**On the mystery of who Kaito works with in the government, I hope the clues I left are helping you guys, but if you need more just ask. **

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – I have made an executive decision on the poll about Kaitos harem. Since I'll be taking out Bazalt Joe, Itsuki and Eiji's 'sleepover scenes' that leaves three new slots for new choices.**

**I've decided to go with the original cast of girls that like your MC in-game, so you guys will vote for who fills those three empty slots.**

**Here's the new harem: (You guys have two slots left make your votes count!)**

· **Kureha**

· **Zeliska**

· **Yuzuki**

· **Philia**

· **Strea**

· **Premiere**

· **Rain**

· **Seven**

· **Yuna**

· **Yuuki – (New Member!)**

· **?**

· **?**


	7. Chapter 4 - Into the Wastelands

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, belongs to Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures and Bandai Namco Ent._**

**_SAO: Fatal Bullet – Dissonance of the Core_**

**Chapter 4 – First Steps in the Wastelands**

**AN! – Remember to vote in the poll on my profile for Kaito's "harem" members before reading this, if you're a fan of my Infinite Stratos story be on the lookout for that poll too! Thanks Again! :)**

After meeting with Kirito and his company of friends, Kaito and his small group headed back to his room to strategize a way to go at finding Yuzuki's missing parts.

"Well if were going to find Rei's missing parts its best if we scout out the Remnant Wastelands first, before diving head long into trouble." Kureha immediately brought up.

"Remnant Wastelands?" Kaito inquired. "Oh yeah, the Wasteland is the first area you can visit as a beginner you can only advance to certain areas by clearing off seals and defeating certain enemies and quests." Kureha explained.

"I see, so your saying we should scout out the lay of the land and see where our limit stands?" Kaito deduced. "Yep, we'll go as far as we can until we hit a wall we can't climb." Kureha replied.

"I see then we should contact some of Kirito's friends and help us in mapping out the terrain. We should also find that Argo person Kirito told us about maybe she has some secrets on the Wastelands." Kureha proposed to the group.

"Well that sounds like a plan, Yuzuki I know you really wanted to go with us, but for now can you stay here for now, I promise next time It'll be just the two of us on a quest to make up for it?" Kaito asked his android companion.

"Of course, master, I don't mind, I'll be organizing your items and inventory while you're gone. But if you don't mind master, I'd love to meet this Argo person." Yuzuki replied, the two other players nodded, and the group went outside.

**SBC Glocken Central Street**

As they stepped outside, they saw an older looking man in a red and brown winter coat and eyepatch getting in an argument with another player.

"Darn you, Joe I was just about to get my quota and then you step in…" A player in almost all black replies in a nasty tone to the player named Joe.

He simply responds, "You lot disgust me, always trying to swindle newbies if their money, well not when I'm around."

"Tch… to be caught by you of all people." The black-covered player walked off annoyed. Joe then noticed the group and began walking over. Kureha looked noticeably uncomfortable…

"Kureha what's wrong? Your body temperature skyrocketed just now?" Yuzuki inquired to the pink girl's condition.

Suddenly the man from before lets out a hearty greeting, "Hey there, wait aren't you…? You're the newbie that got that Arfa-sys from the tournament?"

"Yeah, is that people are talking about right now?" Kaito asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, that's me, name's Kaito what's yours mister?" Kaito inquired the older man of his name. "Ha, a player that respects his elders' we'll get along just fine, name's Bazalt Joe by the way." The man, Bazalt Joe answered.

"Ah, so this cutie is the Arfa-sys you found, I'm going to be straight up with you please, give your Arfa-sys?" Bazalt Joe asked with a deep bow. All three players were surprised at Joe's forwardness but was almost immediately denied.

"Sorry, guy she's not for sale, she's my newest friend, and nothing will ever make me give her up." Kaito replied, Yuzuki with a look of relief on her face.

"Enough of this charade Joe, were on business so just leave!" Kureha yelled at the guy.

"Well at least you're not like some black-clad swordsman who's always surrounded by beautiful women." Joe simply replied, almost ignoring Kureha entirely.

Kaito raised an amusing eyebrow at that statement, "My that's _very_ specific, Joe"

"Sorry, Mr. Number Two, but I have a master and do not wish to go with you, nut I appreciate the compliment." Yuzuki bowed replying to the man.

"Tch, your stubborn, but know this I'll have that Arfa-sys if it's the last thing I do!" Joe replied as he walked off.

"Well, that was… something?" Kaito replied shrugging his shoulders. "Ugh, that guy is just a creep. Come on, lets get to the base station, before he comes back." Kureha implored her friend.

The group then walked off to the left under-passage to see a girl in whiskers and blonde hair in an aviator suit making a deal with another player, who went by B123 walked in another direction.

Kaito looked at the player and saw his avatar resembled Archer from the Fate anime series, "This game really can let you be anything." Kaito said t himself as they say Argo, the info broker looking at them.

"Ah, a new customer, wait… you're that newbie that got that Arfa-sys Kii-boy was telling me about." Argo replied meeting Kaito for the first time.

"I was told he wouldn't…guh Kirito you'll pay for this." Kaito replied under his breath then cleared his throat.

"Your Argo, I presume?" Kaito inquired the cat-like info broker. "The one and only! You ever need info or need it spread we can come to a deal, so what you here for info or selling?" Argo proposed.

"Were about to enter the Remnant Wastelands and we just wanted some basic info n the area, layout and mobs stuff like that." Kaito asked.

"I see you are still a noob, so I can do that and since your one of Kii-boy's friends, I'll give you my friend's discount: 30% the usual pay." Argo once again proposed.

"What?! 30% more for basic info, that's a discount?" Kureha replied.

"I'm not running a charity here, but since this is from Kirito, you only have to pay the normal price." Argo said, and the group breathed a sigh of relief.

Argo pulled up a terminal and its showed a map of the Wastelands.

"Well, in the wastelands the most basic enemies you'll encounter are Needle beetles, essentially oversized scorpions that use their stinger and claws to attack. There weak points are their stingers." Argo began to explain.

"Next you have Lurker Insects, these guys red in color and are just like NBs but hit harder and they have chance at paralyzing you if they sting you so be careful. Next, there's a field boss to there called the Wanderer Eater, it's an enlarged lurker insect that mutated and despite its size is quite fast and powerful, thing is its attack pattern is the same as Lurker insects, so you won't find things to bad, so long as your careful." Argo finished her explanation of just the lifeform creatures.

"Next… are the mechanical enemies in the wastelands, there are lots of automatons guarding the inner city and the dungeons, they mostly fall into four categories; Assault, Recon, Sniper and Barrage. Each simply uses a different weapon based on its designation. So be careful, they all can pack a punch." Argo explained the mechanical enemies.

Also, there's said to be an "Elite Automaton" somewhere near the tower in the center of the city, it's a lot stronger than the others and if it can get a few headshots, you'll be down before you know it." Argo let off a final warning.

"Alright, that's enemies. What about terrain and climate?" Kaito inquired and Argo let off a small smile, his analytical mind reminding her of a _certain someone_…

"For terrain, the wastelands are as you'd expect, hilly and rocky. Further to the west is where some rock formations and a small plateau are along with the caves. To the north of the abandoned city is large hill overlooking the city. Southwest of the caves, lays a small path to a watchtower on the sea line, but that's quite a dangerous path for newbies, so I'd avoid it." Argo described the terrain to the best of her knowledge.

"Well, that's everything I got on the wastelands, that'll be 15,000 credits my friend." Argo asked of Kaito.

Kaito opened his menu and made the transaction with Argo, he had plenty of money still in his account, so he wasn't worried about running out soon.

"Thanks, fer' your patronage. Come again, oh I'll send you a friend request. With new UFG you got some info gathering would be a cinch, I'll compensate you handsomely if you do." Argo inquired.

"We can work out something, but I wanted to ask you something and you don't have to tell me know but, I heard that there's some way to modify weapon's memory chips is that true?" Kaito inquired.

Argo said nothing but have a smile and nodded and mouthed 'Yes' to the newbie, after that the group walked away and began to talk about their next step.

"Well now that we have our info, what now? Who should we invite to go explore the wastelands?" Kureha inquired.

Kaito sat down on a bench nearby and started thinking to himself.

_'__Open terrain and hilly areas, Shino would be perfect for this, with me and Kureha doing the close-ranged work we'd need someone to respond to quick threats though… Kirito, Leafa, Philia and Yuuki all use Photon swords in their arsenal, but only Kirito uses them exclusively. So, the best choice is…'_

"I think I know who we need to take with us." Kaito said as he opened his eyes. "Who?" Kureha asked.

"We'll ask Shino and Yuuki to join our party and travel the wastelands. With Shino's range and Yuuki's sword skills as well as her machine pistol, she'll be able to assist us with threats that need to be quickly dispatched." Kaito explained his reasoning.

"I see so that's your reasons. Alright, I'll get some supplies. You message them and we'll all meet in the center of main street." Kureha said as she walked off to the gun shop to replenish her supplies.

"Yuzuki, we'll head out soon, so head on back, we'll come back later, I promise." Kaito asked his AI partner. "Of course, master, it was nice to meet some new people today, I can't wait for next time." She replied as and Kaito walked to the door of the apartment and Yuzuki disappeared inside.

Kaito opened his friends tab, a scrolled through looking for Sinon and Yuuki, he saw the unread messages and opened them first Sinon's:

_From: Sinon_

_Title: Thanks for adding me_

Thanks for adding me to your friends.

I know your still probably getting a feeling for GGO. I'm not an expert on swords unlike someone we know, but I can show you the rope when it comes to guns at least. Anyway, talk to you later.

_'__Short and to the point, I guess I'm still a stranger to her, but I hope this will get her to open up.'_ Kaito thought to himself. He then went to Yuuki's message and it read:

_From: Yuuki_

_Title: Hey! It's Yuuki_

Just thought I'd check in and say hi. :) I've got to ask, though: are you really that new to GGO? You're not secretly a veteran just playing in the lower pools for funsies, are you?

I'll keep it a secret if you are…but only if you duel me so I can see just how good you really are!

_'__Ha, that girl. She really is energetic, I must say she is definitely my type, I may have Kirito tech me the basics of Photon swords, so I don't get absolutely dependent on guns.' _Kaito once again thought to himself.

First replying to Sinon:

_From: Kaito_

_Title: Thanks. Need some help._

Me and Kureha are about to explore the wastelands and we figured we'd need a sniper's eye to cover our backs out there. I was wondering if you'd like to join us?

I know its nothing exciting, but I hope you join us, Kirito told me about your skill, and I love to see it up close and personal.

Thanks again. :)

Sending that message off, Kaito began to craft his reply to Yuuki:

_From: Kaito_

_Title: Looking for adventure?_

Kureha and I are about to explore the wastelands for the first dungeon for Yuzuki's parts an I was wondering if you'd like to join us?

I know its nothing exciting, but I hope you will. I've seen Kirito's moves, so I'd like to see another swordswoman in play if you don't mind.

P.S. I was wondering… if you have time would you show me the basics of swords in this game. I'm honestly intrigued by them.

"That should do it." Kaito said to himself sending the message off, he walked off towards the center of main street and waited near the teleporter he first arrived through.

Suddenly heard two dings from his menu and saw that both had replied…

_From: Sinon_

_Title: Of Course_

Thanks for the invite, I'm more than willing to tag along with you guys, if getting to Flugel means getting stronger along the way. I'm willing to help with what limited strength I have.

I'll meet you near the teleporter in few minutes, see you then.

Then Yuuki's reply:

_From: Yuuki_

_Title: Anytime. Any Reason_

Thanks a ton for the invite. I'm more than willing to go exploring with you guys anytime. Thanks again, I have to make sure of a few things then I'll come and join you guys at the teleporter.

P.S. Of course, I'm more than happy to show you, but you may want Kirito's help with the more advanced stuff, like blocking bullets and stuff like that…

After a while Kureha rejoined Kaito and now the two were waiting for Yuuki and Sinon. After a few more moments they saw two figures approaching and saw the two girls jogging towards the teleporter.

"Sorry if you've been waiting long. We ran into each other and realized you messaged both of us, so we decided to come together." Sinon answered for their slight delay.

"It's alright we've only been here for a few minutes anyway." Kaito replied. Everyone checked their equipment one last time and stepped on the teleporter…

"Teleport, Remnant Wastelands." Kaito said and then the group was suddenly enveloped in light and the group were then taken to a small clearing between a canyon and in front of them was an open path.

"Alright, first steps are always the one's to remember, thanks for everything guys." Kaito said to the group behind him.

"Anytime, what are friends for?" Kureha replied as she gripped her SMG.

"I'm always up for an adventure! Anytime, anywhere!" Yuuki replied excitedly with her sword out.

"Its always the journey I've enjoyed, so let's make the best of it." Sinon said holding her Sangfroid sniper rifle.

The group turned and started running off towards the wastelands…

**Special shout out to reviewer B123, I put him in the story for all the help he's given me, if you guys are interested he's got story challenges and ideas for FF authors so go visit his profile and see what you can make!**

**Thanks for everything, my friend!**

**P.S. Also wanted to remind you guys I'll be putting this story to the side for now and focusing on my othe series, but I'll be back so keeping up choosing stuff on the polls daily!**

**AN#1 – Welcome to Chapter 4, Kaito takes his first steps into GGO and begins his journey to conquer the SBC Flugel. We meet the eccentric Bazalt Joe and he's got his eye on Yuzuki. This might be a problem...**

**AN#2 – Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – I have made an executive decision on the poll about Kaitos harem. Since I'll be taking out Bazalt Joe, Itsuki and Eiji's 'sleepover scenes' that leaves three new slots for new choices.**

**I've decided to go with the original cast of girls that like your MC in-game, so you guys will vote for who fills those three empty slots.**

**Here's the new harem: (You guys have two slots left make your votes count!)**

· **Kureha**

· **Zeliska**

· **Yuzuki**

· **Philia**

· **Strea**

· **Premiere**

· **Rain**

· **Seven**

· **Yuna**

· **Yuuki – (New Member!)**

· **?**

· **?**


	8. Chapter 5 - The Desolate Wastelands

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, belongs to Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures and Bandai Namco Ent.**_

_**SAO: Fatal Bullet – Dissonance of the Core**_

**Chapter 5 – The Desolate Wastelands**

**Remnant Wastelands**

The group of four began to slowly traverse the rather remote wastelands first coming upon various arches of rock formations ahead of them. In the distance, Kaito could see the nearly desolate remains of a city.

"I guess that's the city Argo told us about huh?" Kaito relayed as he pointed ahead of the group as they came to a stop to scan their surroundings.

"Yeah, I bet money if anything, that's were all the action would be at." Kureha replied as she too added her own two sense. "With its layout its perfect for ambushes and the mobs in the area are very strong even for newbies." Sinon too added.

Kaito looked out to the land in front of them and scouted the land ahead of them with the terminal in his pocket.

"Just like we know, there's a large hill just to the west of us, Sinon it looks like it covers most of the city, think you can provide overwatch?" Kaito asked the sniper.

"Sure, I'll make my way there and tell you when I get there." Sinon responded and began to make her way to the hill. The trio left behind started their trek to the city until they saw their first enemies.

Large green scorpions roaming the land were looking for prey to catch. "So those are 'Needle Beetles', huh?" Kaito whispered to himself as the group took cover as to not attract their attention.

"I don't think they'll be a problem, just go for the stingers and we should be fine, we'll probably see these guys till we reach the city." Yuuki piped up.

"Yeah, no use in wasting time thinking about the little things, sometimes a good run-and-gun is all you need." Kureha replied.

"Yeah, alright let's go!" Kaito exclaimed as the group rushed out; Kaito took out his Night Sky and proceeded to eliminate two of the scorpions, Kureha did the same with her Draque SMG and Yuuki took out the last of them with her Shigure machine pistol.

Finishing up Kaito heard on his receiver, "Heard gunfire. Mobs?" Sinon spoke up on the other end. "Yeah, nothing to worry about, have you made it yet?" Kaito replied over his radio.

Sinon had just finished setting up and replied, "Yeah, I can see a good bit of the inner city and the tower from here, but some of the buildings are in the way, I'll give cover and updates when I see them."

"All right, over out." Kaito replied. "Alright, time to move to the city proper, lets go girls!" With that the group ran towards the city with Sinon watching over them. As the group made it to the city they moved slowly through the open and extinct streets. As the group was walking, they heard mechanical whirring from around the corner. All three dove behind nearby rubble to hide. In front of them was a group of drones, automatons armed with SMGs and ARs, and by the tower they spotted a very large and sleek red and black automaton rightly named, 'Elite Automaton'

"Yep, those are the main baddies, how should we do this?" Kureha asked looking at Kaito. Looking around the environment Kaito looked for a position to fight the mobs before them. "All right we'll hit them from multiple sides. Sinon will take out one of the mechs, from there you and me will keep up suppressive fire on them, with them in chaos Yuuki, you'll go in a take them by surprise with your sword. Don't get cold feet on us now." Kaito relayed his plan to his teammates.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Kureha replied. "You got that Sinon?" Kaito said over his radio. "Yeah, loud and clear, give me the signal and we'll start this party." Sinon replied sounding happy to finally get some action.

Taking out his UFG, Kaito grabbed Kureha's waist, Kureha blushing a tiny bit being so close to her old friend, though Kaito didn't notice it. Landing in a high-rise, Kureha took position and got ready.

Jumping from the small height, Kaito ran back to Yuuki and sent a wink her way as she took position with her Photon blade waiting for her chance. Using his UFG once more he took to another high-rise and reading his LMG, he took aim at the crowd before him and stated counting down…

"Ready?" The group of four started concentrating and then, "3…2…1…Now!" With that command a single shot could be heard and two of automatons on the center platform fell into heaps, suddenly all the others became alert scanning their surroundings, when Kaito began firing on the automatons below and Kureha picked off the drones in the air.

Liking their chances now and the only enemy left was the Elite Automaton, Kaito played his trump, "Alright Yuuki, your turn!" She replied, "With pleasure!" With that Yuuki drew out her red Photon sword and began to single-handedly cut through some of the automatons.

During all this Kaito could help but be transfixed at how Yuuki was so graceful in combat, despite all the chaos of battle her bright purple hair never seemed to be bothered and her form was as serene as a swan. Heat came to Kaito's cheeks, but he remembered where he was and just as quickly forgot.

The only thing left was the Elite Automaton, Kaito had relayed everyone to rejoin near the center of town, sans Sinon who was still on the hill behind them and watching everything going down. "Guys, that guys got a bead on you, you're not going anywhere." She told her team.

"Yep, perfectly aware of that Sinon." Kaito relayed back, his cover starting to chip away as it was only some old crumbling rubble. "Anyone, any ideas?" He asked. Kureha stepped up and said in the comm, "One of us should draw its fire and the rest can use that distraction to go for his head, that's its weak spot, if we can do that, we'll whittle it down." Kaito replied, "Well, better than nothing, Sinon think you can finish him off with one shot?" She replied, "Work him down and I'll finish him"

With that plan in mind, Yuuki then ran out from her cover and the Automaton began firing at Yuuki, in this time Kaito and Kureha began firing at the head of the area boss and it flinched backwards having taken so much damage when suddenly the large automaton began to run around the building and rather fast for its size!

"What the hell?!" Kureha replied seeing the fast-moving automaton. Yuuki stopped running and double backed to find cover as she came under assault, when one of the boss's bullets hit her chest plate but seemed to only graze her and she found safety once more.

"This guy is something, we'll have to stop him." Kaito said, then he continued, "I'll get in close and use my UFG to tie one of his legs down, that should slow him down after that Sinon you've got to finish him, got it!?"

"Yeah, got it, he's on the east si…wait scratch that he's running back towards the center of town. I still got him, but you have to pin him down." Sinon relayed. "Alright, let's do this! You two cover me!" With that order Kureha and Yuuki fired at the automaton and it sopped moving to respond to the threat. During that Kaito had ran behind the mech and took out his UFG, aiming at its leg he fired off the line and it wrapped itself around the mech's leg with all his might he yanked at the line.

The mech then fell to one knee as Kaito held on for dear life as his other two team members joined in and pulled with Kaito in keeping the giant robot down. On the hillside, Sinon aimed down her scope, took a deep breath and…

_BANG!_

A single shot was all that could be heard when they saw that the large automaton had fallen, and sparks were covering every circuit of the mech it tried t crawl away but Kaito walked up to its head took out his pistol and unleashed 3 shots to its head and the large mech burst into blue polygons.

After it disappeared, it dropped a blue orb. Kaito then picked it up and when he took it, it read _Unappraised Assault Rifle_. "So, I guess I should send this to Agil to appraise this if I remember right." Kaito said as he closed his menu.

"Yep, he'll charge a modest fee, but it's worth it in the end, who knows maybe its better than what you got?" Kureha replied as she congratulated him.

The group saw Sinon approaching them and Kaito immediately had praise for the sniper, "That was amazing Sinon, you really are strong, I don't know why you doubt yourself?" Sinon replied, "No, I'm not and I don't deserve all the praise. Like I said I'm not really that strong, I'm only this far because of everyone so if anything, it's that."

Kaito looked like he wanted to argue back but accepted the sniper's explanation _for now_. After regrouping the group traveled north of the city and near the hill where Sinon was positioned they saw a dungeon gate and a nearby terminal by the door.

Walking over to it, Kaito could only make out the few words he could see that were readable to him, "Control Facility? For what though?" Kaito said out loud his teammates now curious as well.

"Well this seems to be the dungeon we need to search, so what's the next step Kaito. It's your call, go inside and explore further or turn back?" Kureha said as she looked at Kaito.

Kaito though for a moment and he came to a decision…

**Here are more clues to Kaito's occupation: (If you think you know the answer, tell me by PM! ****Not IN A REVIEW.****This would spoil the story if put in a review, so please. I REPEAT! Answer to me in a PM! NOT A REVIEW!**

· **A.C. was the initials of the person, Kaito's positions is currently designated in the government he works with. (Hint: It led to a nightly massacre)**

· **His is a position that used only rarely in government in the case of special circumstances (Hint: Special)**

· **His job is rather plain and its jokes rather dull, if your part of the business (Hint: Business-related jokes, only they would understand)**

· **His contact the Director and this 'General' are based off real-life people**

· **D.C. are the initials of a current member in our real-life politics.**

**Remember I have a new poll up on my profile about new stories so, hop on over and make your choices count! Thanks for all those who have voted so far!**

**The results as of now:**

· **Code Geass – 3**

· **Kim Possible – 3**

· **Guilty Crown – 1**

· **Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5Ds – 1**

· **Pokémon – 1**

· **Naruto – 0**

· **Justice League – 0**

· **Game of Thrones – 0**

· **Ben 10 – 0**

**That's the tally so far, so if like any of these series, go out and make your choice heard!**

**AN#1 – Here's a short chapter update of SAO – Dissonance of the Core, here we see Kaito and his team in battle and they've discovered the first dungeon in the wastelands. Will they push their luck or go home? Find out next time!**

**It would seem Kaito is rather taken with Yuuki's beauty in battle, is this a spark or is it just admiration? What do you think?**

**Kaito sees Sinon's self-doubt for the first time? Will he crack open the mystery that is this beautiful sniper? What's your thoughts?**

**Even Kureha seems to enjoy being especially close to Kaito for all her denials, does she truly hold something for our protagonist? Only time will tell.**

**AN#2 = Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – Also this is my final update on Kaito's harem, you all will probably hate me for this, but after seeing the results of the poll it seems everyone wants a little bit if everything, so for the sake of fairness.**

**Here is the final harem list: (Yeah, its long, but hey its more of a challenge! Hope you guys don't hate me, I made this choice in order to satisfy everyone so please keep that in mind.)**

· **Kureha**

· **Zeliska**

· **Yuzuki (Arfa-sys)**

· **Strea**

· **Rain**

· **Premiere**

· **Philia**

· **Yuna**

· **Seven**

· **Yuuki**

· **LLENN**

· **Shirley**

· **Clarence**

· **Pitohui**

· **Musketeer X**

· **Fukaziroh**

· **Sinon**


End file.
